So Here I Am
by howveryrandom
Summary: Woh! Like Totally new and original concept. Read it, I dare you. Rating may go up for swearing! Yay.
1. Everything Seems Great

So here I am.

Everything Seem Great.

Parents dead. I hate to sound like I don't care, but its better this way. I always thought they were fine, upstanding members of the community. But I was wrong. As it turns out, they were evil. Working for this guy that was trying to take over the world by using genocide. For ages I thought Australia was too out of the loop for anything related to Voldemort and the like. At my school, Cassiopia College, Harry potter was a legend. THE boy. The boy who lived, and was ever so hot.

As it turned out, my parents were the ones who were leading a branch of death eaters in Australia. If there is one thing that really annoys me it's elitism. That's what this whole "Death Eater" thing is about. The supposed majesty of pure blood wizards and witches. I can hardly comment, since I have been brought up entirely pure blood (I think I have a second cousin who is a squib). But fortunately this attitude hasn't affected me in the least.

The fact is the whole 'elitism' thing is based on quite messy foundations. Muggle born witches and wizards are just as talented as purebloods, otherwise the schools wouldn't let them in. Surely it is better that they be educated in the use of magic rather than causing spontaneous human combustion and the like in public where it will eventually be discovered and a witch hunt will ensue. Surely the unfounded accusations of being "mudblood" (a word I cannot abide) are ridiculously stupid. Frankly, I'm disappointed at this shoddy use of assonance with the "uh" sound in both syllables.

Where was I? So my parents are dead, my uncle, one Severus Snape (a reformed Death Eater) has taken me on and pulled sufficient strings that I can now attend "Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry". Stupid name if you ask me. At least Cassiopia College could be abbreviated to just "Cassie".

Uncle Sev, as I like to call him, has taken me to Hogwarts already. I was meeting the Headmaster. He seems quite crazy, in a senile kind of way, but so very powerful. If I respect anything, it is power. Probably my one weakness. Fortunately, I possess much power over my peers. Go me. Having a superior intellect over most, a charming smile, a body to die for and awesome features gives me the ability to get what I want. It sounds conceited, but years of breeding with in the same circles, gives all purebloods an aristocratic appearance.

While I was at Hogwarts I was sorted by that strange talking hat that gave me some weird advice about uniting the houses. I was sorted in to Gryffindor. Uncle Sev seemed a little put out, but he said he saw it coming... "Too compassionate" he muttered.

Apparently school was not to begin for another eight weeks, and in the meantime, what with the rising power of Voldemort, I was to stay with a girl who was both in my year and an equal in intelligence.

Finally, I thought.

I was no less, being told to stay with, in short, Hermione Granger, a muggleborn and a witch extrodinaire. I was quite happy with this arrangement. Apparently Uncle Sev wasn't. Apparently he didn't like her crowd. Apparently there were some unresolved anger issues there.

So the next day after Dumbledore had received a letter confirming my stay, we used floo powder to go to her house. Her parents, it seemed, were quite progressive with magic technology. Convenient, that.

Uncle Sev and myself were greeted by a girl who was about 5'9" with crazily frizzy hair, but a pleasant countenance. Apparently she inherited the frizzy hair from her mother. Her father was tall and going bald. Both parents wore glasses.

I was way unsure of how to act. So I smiled. Hermione returned the gesture, lifted her hand and said:

"Hi, I'm Hermione. I hope we get along really well because it'll suck if we don't. Or if you're in Slytherin. Not that that is a bad thing," She added hastily as she saw Uncle Sev emerge from the fire. "Its just I'm in Gryffindor. Anyway. If there is anything you want to do or see, we can do that. It'll be great"

"Have you been rehearsing that?" I said with a smile.

"Can you tell?" She replied with an equal smile. Then she added "Hi Professor Snape..." Hermione Cringed.

"Miss Granger. I can't thank you enough for looking after Vyvyan. She is a wonderful girl and I'm sure you will get along just fine." He said with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. Hermione looked confused.

"Thank you So much Mr and Mrs. Granger, for allowing me to stay. It is way hospitable of you." I said before an awkward silence could engulf the room.

Uncle Sev glanced shrewdly around the room. "I must be off." He exclaimed. "Thank you Very much," he nodded at the Grangers, "Vyv, stay out of trouble and don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Twice!" I added, grinning cheesily.

He rolled his eyes and disappeared in to the green flames.

Mrs. Granger insisted i sit down and tell them about me while we had tea (milk and one sugar). I obliged. i gave them my life, slightly abridged. A history of my school, which, as it turns out, is very similar to Hogwarts. Hermione and I began talking about school and favourite subjects. Both of us adore Athrithmacy and detest Divination (such a waste of time). She told me about her friends. Apparently she is best friends with Harry Potter (!!) and Ron Weasley. I was so stoaked. I asked her if she thought they would accept me. She said she was sure of it! When Hermione asked me about my friends, I told her I didn't really have close friends. The guys at my school just drooled (she laughed) and the girls were all so shallow, only asking how I did my hair, or whatever. All I knew was I wasn't going to miss them

We laughed about how conceited i was.

So here I am. Dragging my trunk, with the "Cassie" motif (a platypus, a hamster, a moose and a cassowary around a 'C' on a shield) still burnt in to the side, up the stairs to the bedroom that will be my own. Hermione seems great. In fact everything seems great.

A/N: I may or may not write more of this story depending on reviews. Its not supposed to be serious. If i write another chapter I'll do Voldemort in more detail and so on. Also Draco will have a pretty major part i.e it'll be a DM/OC story. The fate of this story lies entirely in your hands. Thanks for reading!!


	2. Pancakes and Soap

In my last chapter i for got to add a disclaimer. My Bad.

Disclaimer: Clearly I am not, nor never shall be J.K Rowling. Therefore I would like to take this oppertunity to state that I DO NOT, nor never shall own Harry Potter and the like. Vyvyan, on the contrary, is entirely my own. To a certain degree, she IS me.

**So Here I Am: **

**Pancakes and Soap**

It's been a month. Hermione and I are getting along great. We have, like, everything in common. School, clothes, lack of make up.

To start with I was so in to the whole "muggle thing". We went to the shopping centre, and London and did some serious shopping. So many clothes...so little time! We got the hottest outfits. At the time we thought it would be an awesome idea to get matching clothes. We laughed about it later.

We spent our days doing homework and reading her old textbooks and "Hogwarts: A History", or going to the park and behaving like small children on the swings and slippery slide. Occasionally we would go to McDonalds and spend as long as we could in the playland, before we got asked to leave. Good times.

I used to go shopping with "the girls" back in Australia. I found them tedious and their taste in clothes and fun-time activities mediocre.

I told her, while we were lying in the grass at the park one warm afternoon, about my ties to the dark lord. She gasped when I told her that my parents were two of the finest Death Eaters in the world, according to him, and She looked entirely shocked when I told her that I was the one who sold them to the Australian Ministry of Magic.

"Did your parents love you?" She questioned.

"For sure," I replied. "It's just sometimes love stands in the way of doing the right thing, I guess it could stand in the way of doing the wrong thing too..." I trailed off.

"I reckon you are going to love it at Hogwarts. All the guys are going to be drooling over you." She stated.

"Us, you mean!" I corrected. "This year is going to be awexome because I finally have someone of a similar intellect that I can talk to."

We continued talking about the intricacies of Nihilism, when we were distracted by a flying clump of grass that sailed over our heads.

"What in the..." I said as I sat up and looked around. My eyes fell on two boys. Tall boys of about our age. My eyes flashed in recognition as the wind blew apart one of the boy's hair. I saw a lightning-bolt shaped scar, engraved in to his forehead.

"Harry... Ron..." Hermione squealed, as she went to embrace them. "What are you doing here?"

In front of me there were two way hot boys. Harry was tallish with black hair and green eyes, framed with those glasses. He looked exactly like his photos that appeared in "Teen Witch" a franchise of the popular American magazine. I don't read them, but the girls in my dorm had photos plastered everywhere around the room.

The other boy was Freakishly tall, even taller than I was, which is a feat because I have always been considered way tall, a mark of high breeding. He introduced himself as Ron Weasley. I had heard of the Weasley's. The Pureblood circle had labeled them blood traitors, like me. Yay. We had something in common.

Apparently they were staying with us for the remainder of the holidays because the Order of the Phoenix was under surveillance. In the house next door to Hermione's, a whole bunch of Aurors were staying. Just in case.

I was slightly apprehensive at meeting these two boys. Something that I would never openly admit. I had to tell them about my heritage at some point, and this was the Harry Potter.

Two days later we were getting along famously, as if we had been friends all our lives. Talking about stupid stuff, some time about the more serious things.

"Harry," I asked, some three days later as we were sitting in the park at the end of Mione's street. "Harry," I continued. "Is it really true all the things you have done? Like the philosopher's stone, and the chamber of secrets, all of your exploits at the Triwizard tournament? Is it true?"

He blushed. I thought he looked WAY hot.

"Umm...Well... Yeah." Harry mumbled. "I mean... Well... What have you heard?"

"Well," I Started, in an excited tone, "That you defeated/dueled with the dark lord, tried to prove that Sirius Black was innocent, took on a dragon, rescued Mione and Ron from a boiling lake of lava, dueled Viktor Krum, went clinically insane for a while... Sent a whole bunch of death eaters to Azkaban..." I trailed off at their stunned faces.

"Where do I begin?" Laughed Harry. "Most of it is true... Except for the boiling lake of lava. It was just the School Lake. Sirius Black WAS innocent, but is now dead." He added somberly. "He was my Godfather, and the closest thing I had to a real family."

"Don't say that, Harry" I said, almost on the point of tears. "We are your family. Don't ever forget that."

I have only known them for two days and already I was showing that compassionate side that I prefer to hide.

For the next week we continued to talk about random things. The boys would talk about quidditch and Mya (which is what I have christened Hermione, or else we call her "Mine" like the seagulls in finding nemo) and I go upstairs and talk about how crap it is that the boys are talking about Quidditch. We organised going to Diagon alley with our elite crew of Aurors so we could just look around. I had money to spend, and seriously needed supplies... And an owl.

All I have is some hot muggle clothes and a cauldron and the like. Just the basics, as far as being a witch is concerned.

While Mr. and Mrs. Granger were at work, we made pancakes, and then it escalated to a full on pancake war, girls vs. guys. It finished with jam, cream and pancakes being distributed all over the lounge room, and Mrs. Granger walking in. So, instead of going next door to find a fully trained witch or wizard to clean up this mess, Mrs. Granger has decided to make us clean it up manually. Dammit.

So here I am. In place of the jam, the living room is now covered in soap. As well as us. We may or may not have had a full on soap war. This is fast becoming the best summer of my life. I can only hope that the school year will be as good.

A/N:

Thankyou t those who went out of their way to review. It gives me a tingly feeling on the inside to know that there are people reading my work. When Draco comes in to the story he may or may not be paired with Vyvyan, the character who does all the talking. Tell me how you feel about this chapter. Much appreciated...howVERYrandom


	3. Diagon Alley and Such

Disclaimer: I'm Not & never will be JK Rowling therefore I don't and never shall own Harry Potter.

Just a note to my Awexome reviewers. Thank you SO much. It is really great to get feedback from my work. I'd also like to state that these are expositional chapters, just to get to know the characters... If it is moving fast (and I'm the first to admit that it is) I apologize, but for the sake of the narrative... You know how it is. For the record, this is also another expositional chapter.

**So Here I Am.**

**Diagon Alley and such.**

It's been a while. In fact there is only a week until we all go back to Hogwarts. Today we are all going to Diagon alley. Mya remarked that it was silly of us not to go before, now we only had a week to memorize our textbooks. Harry and Ron laughed.

When we arrived, I looked around in awe, although I disguised it as adjusting my tres cool Georgio Armarni sunglasses. Back in Australia, we only had a street that was parallel to Pitt Street Mall, with none of the variety that Diagon Alley possessed.

I was to meet up with Uncle Sev for a few minutes so he could give me money, and a hug. I think this disgusted Harry and Ron, because for the next five minutes whenever they looked at me they shuddered.

While the boys went off to find Ron's Parents, Mya and I went and got new robes. The Hogwarts uniforms were hot. The skirts were grey and pleated, ours fell to just above our knees and the shirts were sufficiently tight. Ties, we decided made anything look hot. We invested in the new Gryffindor vests and the winter cloak, which was ridiculously heavy.

Because the boys still hadn't returned, Hermione and I went next door to Eylops Owl Emporium, where I found the most wonderful barn owl, with an almost perfect circle around its face. I named her Jalena, which means light. I don't know why. Its not like the owl has anything to do with light.

As Hermione and I left the store in a deep conversation about the purpose of naming an owl the Slavic equivalent of light, we bumped in to a tall, VERY hot boy with blonde hair, flanked by two really fat kids. He smirked, bowed and stepped out of the way. I delicately lifted an eyebrow and we walked past.

As soon as we were out of earshot, Hermione burst in to fits of laughter. Just as she was about to tell me what caused this random display of levity, two girls and two guys came up. The looked about our age, apparently Hermione introduced me to them. Names like Pavarti, Lavender, Dean and Seamus. Ones I knew I wouldn't remember. The rest of the day passed in a blur, being introduced to many, many people. And buying many, many things. Mostly textbooks.

Towards the evening, we met up again with Uncle Sev. Harry, Ron and Hermione all mumbled something about not wanting to interrupt this family moment, and left. Bastards.

"Are you enjoying your self, Vyv?" Uncle Sev questioned.

"For sure." I said. "Me and Hermione are, like best friends. Harry and Ron are great. I still can't believe I am a friends with the boy who lived. How awesome is that."

"Quite _awesome_," Said Sev, in a sardonic tone. "However, I think it is best if I tell you this now. They are not, and never shall be my favourite students. Do not be surprised if I treat them badly. That will include you, if you insist on spending time with them. You must remember that your relationship with me remains a secret, particularly since The Dark Lord is gaining power."

"Sure. They hate you too." I laughed. "But why don't you like them? They're intelligent, loyal and great friends. You should give them a chance"

Uncle Sev looked at me for a few seconds. "No." He stated, quite clearly. Then he smiled. "I'll miss you. You know you are all I have left. My whole family is evil, except for you. Try and stay that way." We laughed and he went over to the Grangers and the Weasleys to thank them.

For the rest of the week we were staying at the burrow, so we could get to Kings Cross altogether. It was really nice that the Ministry of magic were providing cars. Apparently they felt like they owed Harry. The insinuations that he was Insane were quite low.

At the burrow, I met a part of Ron's HUGE family. Or maybe it just seems big to me because I have always been an only child.

I was introduced to his family as "This is Vyvyan Dolbare, niece of Snape, so watch out"

I was all like "thanks Ron"

Firstly, I met his older twin Brothers, Fred and George.

"We have heard about you." One (I don't know which) said matter-of-factly.

"Indeed. We didn't hear you were this beautiful," the other stated with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "I'm flattered," I said with a laugh.

I met Ginny next. She was rather blunt with me. From what I have heard, from Ron and Mya, she has had a hard life, what with being possessed by Voldemort and fighting Death Eaters at the end of the school year. So I gave her some room. I still got the distinct impression that she didn't like me.

Later, Mya, Ron, Harry and me were all in mine's and my room talking about the day.

"What made you laugh so much today Mya? After that hot guy held the door open or whatev?" I asked.

Harry and Ron looked up from their chess game with mildly interested expressions.

Mya was once again overcome with fits of giggles. "It was our Arch nemesis. One Draco Malfoy. I don't think he recognized me other wise he would have started ranting about my mud-blooded-ness was polluting his precious air." She laughed some more. "Can you believe it, Guys? Malfoy... Being polite? What is the world coming to?" and she laughed.

"Woh!" Said Harry. "Like, you two are hot, but I would have expected SOME recognition from the ever so elite wanker/ferret." He and Ron laughed. "Seriously," He continued. "He was promising death on us last Year. We need to think of a way to either humiliate him, or get him to admit he is wrong about the whole Voldemort being right... thing..."

"Oh Great." I said. "The hot guy with blonde hair is a pureblood elitist. That sucks. Maybe we should just make him wish he was part of our group. I mean... Who wouldn't? We are TRES hot!!" I laughed

"How Conceited do you want to be?" Ron asked Me. "But that isn't bad. If we make Malfoy like you... Some how I don't think he would go for Hermione, what with all the past jibes at each other...If we made Malfoy go for you, maybe, just maybe, we could humiliate him infront of the whole school. HAH!" Ron exclaimed.

"I don't know..." I started. "Gratuitous manipulation isn't really my thing..."

"Gratuitous?" Hermione questioned. "He has called me Mud Blood everyday for the last four and a bit years."

"Well, he'll be regretting that soon. I'll see what I can do." I said, with a conspiratorial smirk.

So here I am. About to go to sleep the night before I go to my new school. I'm excited and apprehensive. But I'm going in to this school with real friends, the last of my family and a body to die for. It's going to be good.

A/N: So Draco was in it for only a second. I don't care. the nex installment will be the train...and i don't know how soon it will be because i have school and work and stuff. I'll try get one up within the week. Tell me what you think. reviewers make my life better. Yay! So thanks very much...and tell me what you think i should do with Draco and/or Vyv


	4. Of trains and meetings

So here I am Chapter 4

Woooo. The Hogwarts express. It is so red and shiny. I told Mya this and she laughed at my juvenile tendencies. The way to get on to platform 9 and 3/4 was quite similar to getting on to platform 4 and 5/8 at Central Station in Sydney. Just walk through the barrier. Harry and Ron insisted on doing it at a run, Mya and I just rolled our eyes and walked through in an understated sophisticated way. Go us.

We emerged on to a bustling platform the engine was whistling and we had about ten minutes to find a decent compartment. About halfway down the train we found an empty compartment I dragged my trunk in after me. I made quite a point about it being so heavy. With four trunks in our compartment, the floor looked like a bomb hit it. I felt right at home. This was my normal state of existence.

We said goodbye to the Weasleys and to the Grangers and the final whistle for the train sounded. We waved as the train pulled away from the station. I sat opposite Mya and next to Harry, with my back to the window and my legs stretched out over the top of harry. Hermione pulled out a book.

"Hey!" I said. "You can't read until the guys start talking about Quidditch. Or sex" I added, as an afterthought.

We laughed and the train ride continued in social chatter, they told me about how Slytherin was evil, Repeatedly and what classes we were taking. Mya and me were taking the same classes. Advanced potions, Advanced transfiguration, Advanced charms, Ancient Runes, Herbology (which I hate, but am good at) and Advanced Defence against the Dark arts. I laughed when they called it DADA because of the early twentieth century art movement called Dadaism. Good times.

The guys bought a whole bunch of food of the cart and gotten to the point of trying to throw it in each other's mouths, when the door to our compartment slid open. It was the hot blonde.

"Well, well, well" He started. I had to surpress a laugh at his cliched beginning. "Well if it isn't Weasel Face, PotHead and umm..." He looked from Hermione to me. By this point I was laughing outright.

"I'm sure you meant for that to be hurtful, but seriously 'Weasel face?', 'Pot-Head' the next thing you know you'll be calling us Griffyn-dorks. Oh no," I continued in a mock scared voice, "What ever will we do, we're being called names by a boy with a four year olds intelligence." We were all laughing by this point. Malfoy looked shocked, verging on angry.

"Malfoy," Hermione said. " I don't believe you have met Vyvyan Dolbare."

I smiled my most charming smiles and said, "Get out!" I saw a flicker of recognition in his eyes when Mya said Dolbare. Undoubtedly his parents were death eaters. That's annoying.

"My father was quite put out to hear of your parents death. Apparently they were good friends." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "Wait a second. I saw you and... the mud blood? In Diagon Alley. Father said you were coming to our school. Were we friends when we were young? I seem to remember your face."

"I reiterate, Malfoy. Get Out. Now." I said. Harry and Ron stood up and Hermione and I Reached for our wands. He glared at Harry, and left with a final "I'll get you yet"

"Weird," I said after He left. " I'm getting memories of us hanging out when we were like, 5, or whatever. That's crazy. Gah. I'm so over being a pureblood. Wait just one second. Did he call you mudblood? That elitist bastard. Oh I'll get him... grr..."

The conversation faded in to school and the evil stuff Malfoy has done...

So here I am. The train is pulling up to Hogsmeade station. Its dark and me and Hermione are way hot. Every Guy stares as we go past. Harry and Rod walk protectively behind us. It feels great to have real friends, and for now the shadow in my mind is not so big.


	5. Dinner and Speeches

**Disclaimer:** Clearly I don't and never will own Harry Potter and all related stuff. All I own is Vyv. I'm not even sure I own that any more....

Thankyou to all those people who have revieved. It brings a tear to my eye...sniff**

* * *

**

**So here I am Chapter 5**

**Of Dinner and Speaches**

"Ooh, Aah." I started as we walked up the stairs in to the entrance hall. "Your school is so pretty, in a medieval kind of way. Lots of...stonework." We laughed.

I didn't want people to know I was really so enthralled by the architecture. It truly was spectacular. The Hourglasses on the wall, which I assumed, were for keeping track of the house points. The crowds were huge. The whole school was surging through the entrance hall, which was ridiculously big, in to the Great hall, with the enchanted ceiling that I had read about in Hogwarts: A History. It was so wonderful.

In side the Great Hall; the students split in to four tables. From left to right it went Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I saw the hot blonde, Malfoy, push some junior students out of his way. He noticed me looking, smiled and then apologized to the juniors.

Hermione, Ron, Harry and me all made our way to the close end of the Gryffindor table, and watched in reverend silence as the Sorting hat was brought to the front of the room. It sang a song about how we failed last year to unite the houses and if we don't the impending doom will be much worse for everybody. There were a few dodgy rhymes in there too. Gryffindor under no circumstances rhymes with hope. Seriously. It had a whole year to come up with a decent poem. I feel slightly disgruntled.

The first years were sorted. They all looked nervous and little. I'm glad I was never a first year...no wait... The point is after they were sorted Dumbledore stood up. He commanded silence, just by his presence. I was quite impressed.

"I am glad to see everyone has returned in good spirits. You must all remember that there is a very real threat to everyone's lives. His name is Voldemort and he will stop at nothing to achieve what he wants." There were some shudders and cringes at the name. I cast a glance at the Slytherins. They looked paler than is natural. "I understand that for some of you," Dumbledore's eyes lingered on the Slytherin table. "Family tradition dictates what path you must take. Let me remind you that the only path you have to follow is the one in front of you. It is not predetermined. Someone else does not choose it. It is, after all, our choices that make us people. As a generation you children, you may resent me calling you that, but as children you will have to endure some horrendous things. A war is coming. You must be prepared. Please try to put petty arguments behind you. The only way for Hogwarts to survive is if the four houses to unite."

By this time some people were sobbing. I don't think they realized how serious this was until Dumbledore brought it home. Harry had gone very pale. I held his hand under the table. We knew the speach was coming to him.

"We must remember the bonds that save are the bonds of love and friendship. Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort on four different occasions. Look to him. He has courage that many people who are much older will never possess. I ask that he not be asked about this experiences," By this time many student were looking at Harry. "They are too traumatic to be relived on a regular basis. I must remind you all, of the fate that awaits us all if Voldemort, I use no title, as he deserves no such pleasantries, if Voldemort succeeds. A darkness that will not easily be overthrown..." He trailed off.

"Not too serious then," I whispered to Harry. He smiled weakly at me.

"On a lighter note," Dumbledore continued, his eyes twinkling at me. "Our defence against the Dark arts teacher this year will be Professor R. J. Lupin. We are aware of the fact he is a Werewolf, however in these dark times we must get the best and in this case, He is the best."

I glanced at Uncle Sev. He really wanted to be Dark arts teacher, I mean DEFENCE against the Dark arts teacher. I squeezed Harry's hand to make him look. He had to stifle a laugh.

"Also," Dumbledore continued, "We have a new student from our sister school in Australia Cassiopia College, joining the 6th year. She has been previously sorted in to Gryffindor. Vyvyan Dolbare, please stand up."

I stood up, smirking, with my hand on my hip. I flicked my hair and started twirling it around my finger in a provocative way. Ron coughed and it sounded remarkably like "Poser". My composure was gone and I just started laughing, as did Mya, Ron and Harry. I sat down, kicked Ron underneath the table, just as the food appeared on the tables.

"Ha! Did you see all the guys drooling over you? Harry almost was having a fit from laughing so much. That was so awesome. Even Malfoy was salivating. It was hilarious. Be prepared to be the most hated person, bar Malfoy, in Hogwarts. That was so awesome!" Hermione Laughed.

The whole hall was consumed by people talking to their friends, probably about me. Yay. It makes it so much better when people are talking about me.

"What do you mean, Mya. Vyv won't be hated. She's HOT." Said Ron.

"Exactly, Ron." Replied Mya. "Every girl in Hogwarts will be driven Insane with jealousy. This is going to be the most hilarious year EVER!!!"

"I think we should go to our rooms now." Said Harry. "That way we won't get swamped by people asking Vyv out, or asking me my life story." who had recovered from his laughing fit.

We had all eaten our fill, so going to our rooms seemed like a logical idea. Hermione and I stood first. During the course of the meal we had taken off our Hogwarts Robes so we just had regular type clothes on underneath. We both wore VERY tight jeans, which were dark but were faded in places. I wore a horizontally stripy 3/4-length top in brown purple and burgundy. It also was VERY tight. Hermione wore a white signet with pink balloons all over it. We were way cool. We stretched and got our robes and headed out of the hall with Harry and Ron on the outside. We walked out laughing, as we were about to leave, in unison, Hermione and I looked over our shoulders at the Hall and grinned identical alluring grins.

So here I am, sitting on Harry's bed next to Hermione laughing about our exploits of the evening. I can't help but think of Malfoy. He is extremely good looking. I look out my window at the growing grey clouds on the horizon. Like the shadow in my mind, it is growing and eventually will burst bringing with in many unpleasantries. Until then I have my friends. Life is good!!!

* * *

Do it. You know you want to review!!!! xoxHVR


End file.
